Boy OR Girl ?
by Huang Gi Tao B2utys
Summary: Mama Tao ini pria/ Mama ingin kau Operasi …./Tao itu pria atau wanita ?.../ DIAM KALIAN KALAU TIDAK …maaf kan aku ..tapi aku tidak suka disamakan dengan wanita../Kris itu kekasih ku tapi Chanyeol tunangan ku?../Tao kenapa lama sekali kau tertidur ?..kau tidak bosan dengan Rumah Sakit ..?/Ajumma ini kah yang kau ingin kan?..(KRISTAO, CHANTAO)


**Title : Boy Or Girl**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Genre : Romance, , Family, ****Drama, School**

**Length : Chapter**

**Casts : TaoRis, TaoChan / TaoYeol**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : YAOI , BL/ BOYS LOVE , GAY , Typo Bertebaran Tidak Karuan, Kayaknya Gaje Banget, Eyd Nya Juga Buruk. **

** .**

**I Told You Before, If You Hate Yaoi, Better If You Don't Read My Fanfic, Okay ?**

**.  
**

**-#-#-#-#-Boy Or Girl-#-#-#-#-**

**…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

**…**

**…**

**…**

Tao atau Huang Zi Tao adalah seorang Pria, namun dengan wajahnya yang sangat imut dan cantik yang menggoda banyak yang mengira dia seorang Wanita.

.

.

"Tao …. Kau itu kan wanita kenapa sekolah disini ?"

"Hey jika aku seorang wanita aku tidak bakalan mau bersekolah di sekolah khusus P-R-I-A.."

"sebenarnya Gender mu apa sih ,Tao ..? Kau itu pria tapi kau selalu berdandan dan lihatlah kau bahkan menggunakan lipsgloss warna pink dan anting-anting panjang mu itu"

.

.

* * *

Baginya sudah biasa. Bukan sudah biasa tapi bersikap semua itu hal yang biasa terjadi. Sebenarnya kehidupan ini membuat ku muak , sangat muak . yang ku ingin kan hanyalah hidup dengan normal jangan dibedakan.

.

.

Aku juga ingin diakui bahwa aku seorang pria. Namun terlahir dengan wajah cantik seperti ini adalah suatu anugrah terbesar. Tapi lama-kelamaan semua itu justru membuatku tertekan. Harus mematuhi perintah _Mama_ dengan ini – itu , semuanya. Ingin rasanya bermain sepakbola , basket , bahkan aku ingin berkelahi . namun, dari pada seperti itu _Mama _ akan menyuruhku untuk menari balet, bermain biola , les piano atau kegiatan yang paling aku tidak suka.

.

.

* * *

"MAMAA..! Cukup…! Tao ini Pria ,Ma"Tangis ku disela teriakan sakit hati ku.

"TAO ..! DIAM ! JANGAN MEMBANTAH ! KAU HARUS OPERASI SECEPATNYA!" bentak _Mama_ . kenapa harus seperti ini?

_Sakit Ma_

_Benar benar sakit Ma_

_Kenapa Mama tidak pernah mau melihat fakta _

_Aku ini Pria _

_Bukan_

_Wanita_

.

.

.

* * *

"Hiks…hiks….ke..kenapa seperti ini, _ge_ ?"aku pun meraung di pelukan pemuda yang selalu menjagaku ini.

"maaf….. aku tidak dapat membantu mu sama sekali… maaf "

"Kris _ge_.. _Mama_ jahat dia benar bener jahat ,_ge_ "

"jadi , _Mama_ mu tetap memaksamu untuk operasi ? itu sangat bahaya "frustasinya.

"_Mama_ ingin mengubah seluruh tubuhku, kata orang operasi plastik itu sangat menyakitkan , aku takut _ge_"

"mungkin ini yang terbaik ,Tao. Jika kau nanti menjadi seorang wanita . kita bisa menikah dengan tenang tanpa ada yang melarang kita dengan alasan _gender"_

"Oh bagus! Jadi _gege_ mendukung _Mama_. Jadi _gege_ tidak menerimaku apa adanya, atau memang _gege_ masih belum menerima ku yang seorang Pria ini ?"Tangisku dengan mata yang memerah karena kecewa sangat kecewa.

"Bu…bukan ! bukan maksud ku, Tao " Cegahnya.

"aku akan melakukan operasi itu, dan

untuk terakhir kalinya

hari ini kita bertemu

sampai bertemu

2 tahun kemudian "

.

.

* * *

"seharusnya dari dulu kau menyetujuinya ,Tao"

".."

"Mama sudah memesan tiket , ayo kita ke Korea "

.

.

"setelah ini kau akan bertunangan dengan Chanyeol , anak dari teman baik Mama"

.

.

"Baby… gege disini ku mohon bangun lah? Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan gege , eum? Atau kau sangat suka dengan kamar ini?"

.

.

"Hey? Kau siapa?"

"kau sendiri siapa ? kenapa memegang tangan tunangan ku?"

"aku kekasihnya!"

"tapi aku Tunangannya !"

..

..

..

..

**TBC / DELETE **

****HEY HEY HEY GUE MEMBUAT CERITA BARU LAGI SEMODA PARA READERS GAK BOSAN DENGAN CERITA GAJE INI YAH ?**

**BILA ANDA BOSAN ATAU MUAL SIAPKAN PLASTIK *HAHAHA**

**DI CERITA INI **

**gue bayar mahal mahal artis-artisnya yaitu EXO nanti juga akan ada B2ST ada BTS juga mungkin ada BAP **

**JADI JANGAN SAMPE KETINGGALAN DENGAN CERITA INI**

***(IKLAN GAGAL)**

**Thank you for readers **

**Back?**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**.**

**.**

**OK**

**(membungkuk 90°)**


End file.
